


Twin Revolver Ranch

by Mooimagoldfish



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), UnDeadwood (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, M/M, More tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooimagoldfish/pseuds/Mooimagoldfish
Summary: A series of drabbles and snippets following Matthew Mason and his horse as they move to Deadwood, settle into life in this crazy ass small town in South Dakota and Matthew slowly falling for the man who runs the ranch where he boards his horse.I would like to thank Tragicallynerdy for the prompt and the rest of the discord for being a bunch of enablers.
Relationships: Matthew Mason/Clayton Sharpe
Comments: 15
Kudos: 12





	1. Welcome to the Ranch

Clayton could hear a truck pulling a trailer up the drive. He was busy trying to wrestle his hat back from two baby goats.  
"Aly! You son of a bitch! How many times have I told you not to teach the goats to go after my hat? Its bad enough that Buttercup does it."

" Have you considered that maybe, just maybe, that Buttercup taught Smith and Wesson to do that and not me." Aloysius laughs back. Still standing by the feed bags and making no attempt to help Clayton.

"Well get my hat back from them! I think the new mare is here. I want to make a decent impression with this guy, so behave."

Clayton left the barn. He raised a a hand to block out the glare from the sun reflecting off the horse trailer. He wanted his hat back. It was a good thing those baby goats were cute.. The truck pulled into the gravel lot that sat between the barns and the modest single story house. Then door opened and a tall man with a scar across his cheek got out of the cab. He walked around to the end of the horse trailer. 'Christ' Clayton thought 'the man's built like a brick shit house. Attractive too.'  
Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Clayton walks towards the man his eyes lingering on the frame of the man.

"Welcome. Matthew is it? Name's Clayton. Nice to meet you" Matthew nodded and shook Clayton's hand. The man had a good, solid handshake.

"Pleasure to meet you"

" There's a stall all set up for your girl if you want to unload her now. I'll show you around after."

There was a snort from inside the horse trailer, shortly followed by the ringing clang of a hoof hitting the door of the trailer.  
Matthew huffed out a small laugh." I may as well unload her now. Its been a long drive and Eva is not the most patient thing."

Clayton stepped back to let Matthew open the door to the horse trailer. He would have offered to help but most horses were more comfortable with only their owners unloading them in a new place for the first time. When he had spoken to Matthew on the phone, he had been told that the mare is sometimes skittish around new people thanks to her previous owners.

Matthew extended the short ramp down and then stepped up into the dark trailer. Clayton couldn't see the horse well from where he was standing, he didn't want to move and risk spooking the horse so he didn't move yet.

"Hi sugar, how are you?" Matthew crooned to the horse in a low voice "Ready to stretch those legs of yours? Ok. Back it up. Back. Back." Soon Clayton could see a jet black tail and gray dappled hindquarters stepping into. As the mare stepped out fully, Clayton gasped. This mare was the most stunning blue roan he had ever seen. She had a stunning grey coat, so bright it was practically silver in places. With dapples of different shades of grey across her body. Her legs were almost the same jet black as her mane and tail. And she was tall. 15 hands at least. Clayton was not a small man but he might even need a leg up to be able to ride her. God he hopes he will be permitted to ride her. Most of the other boarders at the stable have either Aly or himself train and exercise their horses when they cant do it themselves.

Refocusing, Clayton took a step forward towards Matthew and the blue roan mare. "May I?" He asked reaching out his hand slowly. 

"Go ahead" Matthew said smiling.

Clayton extended his hand fully so that she could sniff him first. She nuzzled his hand for a moment before he moved to stroke up and down her forehead right under forlock.  
"If you scratch her a little higher, up near her poll, you will be Eva's new best friend." Matthew said adjusting the lead rope onto the bright orange halter.

Clayton followed the advice and almost immediately Eva was lowering her head a little so clayton could reach better. Her ears were forward and her nostrils relaxed and round. She was leaning into him slightly and was looking as happy as can be. Clayton would have happily stayed there for hours. This beautiful mare didn't trust easy but had almost instantly accepted him. It was an honor that put a lump in his throat.

The sound of a low whistle had both men and the horse snapping their heads up. "Aint she a beaut! What's 'er name?" Aly said as he approached. Holding Smith and Wesson in his arms. Smith was still happily chewing on Clayton's the stampede string of claytons hat.

"Eva" Matthew said.  
"Hello Eva. I'd pet you but my hands are a little full right now." Aly said with a smile before turning to Clayton and saying " I got your hat back for you"

Clayton rolled his eyes and went over to get his hat back from the naughty little goat. Smith let out a half hearted bleat of protest when Clayton pulled the hat out of her mouth. 

"Don't you start with me young lady!" He muttered to the goat before saying " I guess this here is the rest of the welcoming committee. This is Mr. Aloysius Fogg he teaches some of the lessons and also trains the SAR volunteers. He holding Smith and Wesson the local trouble makers."

"Howdy" Aly said inline his head.

Matthew lifted the hand that wasn't holding Eva's lead. "Howdy"

" Aly the girls on their way up. They were going to take Pearl and Stitch on a quick ride up the south trail. You mind getting them set up while I show Matthew and Eva around?"

" Sure thing clay. It was nice meeting you Matthew."

Walking away, Aly put the goats down. They immediately ran off behind the barn towards one of the paddocks.  
"Where are those two off to I wonder." Matthew said half to himself half to Eva.

"Probably going to go learn more bad habits from Buttercup. " Clayton said. Fixing his hat back on his head he set off towards the stables. " If y'all want to follow me I'll give you a run down of the place. And welcome to Twin Revolver Ranch."


	2. What is that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew meets some of the residents of Twin Revolver Ranch

The ranch was beautiful. It had a indoor and outdoor area, a huge barn and plenty of pasture space for all the horses and other animals. Matthew soon found out that the ranch cared for more than just horses. He had already met Smith and Wesson the baby goats. There was a flock of chicken, 3 miniature ponies, 2 pot belly pigs, an alpaca with an attitude problem and.. 

"What is that?!" Matthew exclaimed as he and Clayton walked towards some of the paddocks. Eva was already munching alfalfa happily in her stall. 

Clayton looked to where Matthew was pointing.   
"Oh that's Buttercup" he said like that would explain everything. 

"You know when first heard the name Buttercup I was thinking she was a smaller animal. Not.." Matthew waved his hand at her in an attempt to describe the gentle giant. 

Buttercup was fucking massive. At 16.3 hands tall she was one of the largest mammoth donkeys in the country.   
"She belongs to Aly. He uses her as a pack animal for hunting trips and some SAR missions. She's a Mammoth Jenny." Clayton said walking up to the fence and patting her neck. 

"That's putting it mildly" Matthew said "there ain't many animals that can make me feel small" 

"Shes harmless. Except for the fact that she will steal your hat if you wear one around her." 

Matthew tried and failed to hide his smile. He enjoyed the fact that Clayton cared deeply for all his charges. The man was now playing keep away with his hat from the big ass donkey and the two little goats. It was very cute if matthew did say so himself. That man had such a way with animals it made his insides melt a little. Didnt help that he was also very easy on the eyes. 

'Yeah, 'Matthew thought to himself 'maybe Deadwood won't be so bad after all.'


	3. Search and Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theres a couple missing teens that didn't come back from their hiking trip. Half the town shows up to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What I know about the hiking trails around Deadwood are brought to you by Google. The search and rescue aspect is probably not the most accurate so don't yell at me please
> 
> 95% of the animals are based on ones I've met or worked with

There were more trucks than usual at the ranch today. Matthew knew there were quite a few boarders but it felt like half the town was here. He parked next to a green jeep that had it's back hatch open. There were sleeping bags and miscellaneous equipment inside. Other Vehicles had trailers that were being loaded with horses. People were scrambling around, he could distantly hear someone in the barn barking orders. Matthew skirted around the cars and trailers and made his way up to the barn. 

Clayton was brushing out a red and white paint gelding. He was talking to a woman whose auburn hair was braided down her back. 

" Bella did you call the rest of the boarders? Most know,but there's some people i haven't gotten a hold of yet. All lessons are canceled for at least the next 3 day. More if we don't find those kids soon. I'm leaving and going up to Mt. Theo trail head right after I saddle Dutch. Joanie and the girls should have base camp set up by then. Im also taking Buttercup. Neither of them like trailers much and it gives us a chance to expand the search right outta the gate" 

Clayton disappeared into the tack room and quickly came back with a saddle, blanket and bags. 

"Got it. Miriam and I are going to stay here and watch the rest of the animals. We will be available if you need a medic or vet."  
"Thanks" Clayton grunted as he hefted the saddle up onto the gelding's back. Matthew was momentarily distracted watching the play of the muscles of claytons back and shoulders under his shirt as he lifted the heavy leather. 

"You here to help?" The woman called to Matthew " all the volunteers are meeting in the arena. Aly will assign you to a group." 

Matthew rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed that he had been caught staring. "I was actually here for some arena time, but it looks like there's other things going on at the moment" 

Clayton had ducked back into the tack room and was adjusting a gun belt as he approached. " Sorry I forgot to call and cancel. We got a call 'bout an hour ago that 3 teenagers never came back from their hiking trip at Theo. Can use the arena with Eva after we clear out." 

"Theo?" 

"Mount Theodore Roosevelt. Just east of here." 

A small woman leading Buttercup came in the other side of the barn. It would have looked almost comical if not for the seriousness of the situation. 

"Here she is Clayton. You need anything else before heading out?" 

"No. Got these two, just need Sami and then we are going to Theo." Clayton said grabbing the lead for Buttercup 

"Sami!" He called. An Aussie Shepard wearing a vest came running into the barn.   
"Backpack." Clayton commanded squatting down and leaning forward a bit.  
The dog took a running leap and jumped up onto Clayton's back. His hands going behind him to support her lower legs. 

"Good girl. Mount up."

Sami continued to climb up Clayton's back until she could jump onto Buttercup. She balanced herself on the gear that was strapped to the back of the donkey. She sat and barked happily awaiting more instructions. It was clear to Matthew that this was a common enough thing that happened. 

Clayton swung himself into the saddle with ease. He was almost out of the barn when he turned to matthew and with something that looked like regret in his eyes he said "Sorry again" 

Clayton urged Dutch into a trot and took off up a trail along the side of the house with Buttercup ponying behind. 

Matthew turned to look at the two women before him. His brown eyes warm and sincere.  
"What can I do to help?" 

The shorter woman, Miriam, appraised Matthew. "You ever done search and rescue hon?" 

"Not out here ma'am. But a few times in Colorado and once when I was on tour in Kuwait with the calvary" 

"First aid trained?" 

"Yes ma'am " 

"You don't have to call me ma'am. Miriam is fine. You can use Stitch. He knows the land well if you need to leave base camp. You will take Bella's place as medic if needed." 

Matthew nodded. He stopped into Eva's stall. "Sorry girl we will go for that ride when I come back." 

"There's room in Sheriff Bullock's truck. Stitch is already up there." Bella said as she and Miriam started telling the other volunteers where to go. 

Matthew hopped into the back of the sheriff's truck and sent off a prayer that the missing teens and the rescuers would all be safe.

\------

The next few hours passed in a blur for Clayton. He went as quickly as he could to where the kids were supposed to have been camping. He knew these trails well. It was hard to get lost if you stuck to marked paths. Sometimes, however, younger people and city slickers who thought they were smart would go off the marked paths and end up in very real danger. Bears weren't common these days but there were mountain lions and rattlers. For as pretty as this area is, it can be rather unforgiving. Man, he hoped those teens were ok. 

He also tried to ignore the minor ache in his chest he's had since leaving the ranch. He had completely forgotten to text Matthew and cancel. So of course the man had shown up right as Clayton was leaving. Part of him wished that Matthew could have come along with him, but that was just foolish thinking.

\-----

Matthew was immediately put to work when he got to the meeting spot for the search and rescue teams. First it was unloading equipment. Then it was hauling water so that two of the bartenders from town Katy and Brittany could start cooking food for everyone. Clayton hadn't checked in in person. He had gotten to the missing teens campsite about 2 hours previous. Aly had gone to meet up with him because Aly was the best tracker this side of the country according to, well everyone.

He did his best not to worry. These folks have done this plenty of times. He did feel better every time he heard Clayton give an update on the walkies. Matthew resolutely ignored why that was.

It was nearing sunset and some of the teams were coming back in for the night. It had been a long afternoon of 'hurry up and wait' that was reminding Matthew of his time with the Army.

"Got em!" came a voice of the radio. a cheer went up at the base camp. They were quickly shushed as the radio started to cackle again

"... in a river and one with a broken ankle. Mostly just tired and thirsty."

A woman in her early forties with blonde hair started barking orders. Telling who to pack up, who to stand by and who to call an ambulance just in case as they awaited the arrival of Aly, Clayton and the teens. She reminded Matthew a little of Miriam with her take charge attitude and air of confidence. Matthew thinks her name might be Joanne or Joanie. It'd been a long day and a lot of new people to learn the names of.

A short time later there were sounds coming from the tree line. The parents rushed forward when Aly came through the trees on horseback with one of the kids riding double with him. Dutch was being ridden by another teen. Matthew's heart jumped into his throat as he caught sight of Clayton. He looked half drowned, hair hanging limp on the side of his face and shirt plastered to his skin. He was leading Buttercup who was carrying the youngest of the 3 missing teens. The poor girl couldn't have been more than 15. She was shivering and wrapped in what looked to be Claytons jacket as well as a rescue blanket. She had her arms wrapped protectively around Sami.

The teen riding with Aly had a broken ankle and was quickly brought to the first aide station. Matthew wrapped the ankle and made sure the boy had some water. His parents would be driving the teen to the hospital once he knew that his friends were okay. The girl who had been riding Dutch was okay, just tired and hungry. The youngest had apparently fallen into the stream while trying to cross and was freezing. She was cold and scared and kept clinging to the dog. She looked so small wrapped in Claytons jacket. Her mom had grabbed a thermos of soup and was encouraging her to drink some of it before they went back into town. 

With the kids packed up with their parents and on their way to town, things started to relax around the camp. Several people were just going to spend the night out here since it was getting late. The tension that had been hanging around all day was gone. A few people had started passing bottles around the fire and someone had brought a fiddle. 

The ease that was spread throughout the area disappeared quickly when an argument broke out near wear the horses were tied.

"I said im fucking fine."

"You fell in a river Clayton. Go get checked out by the chaplain and then warm up." Joanie's (her name was definitely Joanie) voice said in a calm tone that signified that her patience was wearing thin.

"Who the hell is the chaplain?"

"Mr. Mason. He is the new pastor in town. He was a chaplain in the army and is a trained medic. Let him look you over."

"Since when does Deadwood have a fuckin' pastor? And i aint never heard the name Mason before." Clayton grumbled 

Joanie was hauling Clayton over to the first aid tent grousing about how he was going to get hypothermia and threatening to call Miriam. "Now I don't believe that for one moment Clayton Josiah Shape! The man boards his horse at your stables for fucks sake!"

"Was the full name really necessary?"

"Yes! Now sit your ass down now before I get Miriam on the phone. She won't be as nice as i am being."

"Keep your hair on. I'm going. I'm going '' Clayton grumbled as he approached Matthew.

He looked like a grumpy cat. Hair wild and a scowl plastered across his face. He was trying not to shiver. Matthew was mostly concerned with the fact that Claytons lips were starting to turn blue. 

Matthew grabbed a cup of soup from Katy and some extra blankets. He brought them over to Clayton who took them grudgingly. 

"Why didn't you come get warmed up sooner?" Matthew asked, his voice gentle with just a hint of disapproval lacing it.

"Had to make sure the kids were okay. Then I got dutch and Butters settled. Then I had to clean my guns. Taking a swim while wearing pistols ain't exactly good for them."

"mmm" matthew hummed. "Still aint a good enough reason to neglect yourself Clayton. Let's get you warmed up so that Joanie doesn't call miriam. She might tan my hide if I let you get sick."

"You'll be okay. She will probably yell at me first, giving you time to run away." Clayton said, trying to bring a little humor to the situation. He didn't like being the center of attention and all the mother-henning going on was starting to make his skin itch

"Somehow I doubt I'd find a place to hide where she wouldn't be able to find me."

"You'd be correct." Joanie said coming back into the tent with some towels and more soup for Clayton.

"Joanie has anyone ever told you that your wife is a force of nature not to be reckoned with?"

Joanie cracked a smile and said "Yes"

\----  
After Clayton had warmed up he grudgingly let Matthew check his injuries.

"You don't need stitches but i want to put a bandage on that cut." Matthew said as he grabbed gloves and an alcohol wipe.

" Let's get this over with then." Clayton sighed and moved closer to Matthew so that he could bandage the cut on Clayton's temple. Big gentle hands gingerly moved Clayton's hair away from his forehead. It wasn't a large cut but head wounds did bleed quite a bit. Matthew quickly cleaned the blood from Clayton's face and applied two butterfly bandages to the cut.

Clayton did his best not to shiver when Matthew moved his hair out of his face. They were sitting knee to knee while Matthew was patching him up. He had big hands and Clayton was NOT going to think about what else those hands were capable of. Matthew was attractive, there was no doubt, but Clayton was not going to get distracted by him. It wouldn't be appropriate. He boarded his horse at Clayton's ranch for fucks sake. AND was apparently some sort of pastor. Lusting after him would be some sort of sin. But even knowing that it didn't stop Clayton's mind from wandering a bit.

Clayton was sitting stock still as Matthew applied the last bandage  
"Okay you are all set." Matthew said, taking off his gloves. " You okay?" he added when he noticed the vacant expression on the other mans face.

Clayton snapped back to whereever he had been in his head " Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine, just tired. Going to find somewhere to lay my head for a few hours then ride Dutch back to the ranch in the morning."

"No your not. You and Matthew are catching a ride back to town with me You can come get Dutch in the mornin'." Joanie said.

"Fuckin fine. No use arguing with yall. You lot will just end up throwing me in the car anyways."

"Oh look, he can be taught," Katy snorted. "I call shot gun!"

Joanie did not have a big car. It was some kind of Subaru. Katy took her spot in the front seat and was texting with one of the other bartenders who hadn't made the trip up the mountain. Matthew took the spot behind Joanie and let his mind wander. It had been a wild day. Clayton fell asleep within two minutes of sitting down in the car. Eventually he slumped over so that he was snoring gently on Matthew's shoulder. And Matthew found he was really okay with this tough stubborn rancher using him as a pillow.


	4. Trick riding Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aly and Clayton are trying to best each other at riding Roman style. Miriam shows them both up.
> 
> Thank you Wollfgang for the lovely prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not try this at home yall. You will fall and you will get hurt.

"6.8 seconds. Not bad" Matthew called looking up from the stop watch. He was still trying to figure out how he had gotten roped into judging Clayton and Aly's competition 

"If this was a buckin bronco, not you trying to ride Roman style" Clayton called to the dust plume Aly was emerging from. 

"Like you can do any better." Aly scoffed handing the reigns of two horses over to Clayton. Dusting the loose sand and dirt from his shirt. 

"I can and I will" said Clayton stubbornly.   
He was not graceful standing astride the first horse but managed to keep balance as he moved one foot onto the second horse. The horses got into step with each other as they trotted the length of the arena. Uncertain on how to turn the horses and still stay balanced, Clayton just pulled the reigns with a soft "woah" 

He turned around so that he was facing the small crowd that had gathered outside of the arena. 

"I do beleive I've won." Clayton said as he dismounted. 

" No you cheated!" Aly protested " you weren't even moving half the time" 

"Now, now boys. Let me show ya how its done." Miriam said grabbing the bay gelding ,Stitch, from clayton. She adjusted the vaulting saddle a little and moved the reins so that they were laying across his neck. 

Miriam led Stitch to one end of the arena and told him to stand. She then walked to the other end of the arena not far from where, Clayton, Aly ,Matthew and the others were gathered. She turned to face Stitch. Miriam struck a pose with on hand in the air and the other on her hip. She whistled and then started jogging towards her horse who was coming towards her at an easy lope. 

Matthew thought that Miriam was about to be run over, when at the last second she grabbed one of the handles on the specialized saddle and used her momentum to swing up onto the horses back. She struck another pose before going through a routine of sorts that looked like gymnastics but on horseback. All the while Stitch kept up an easy lope around the arena. On the next pass, Miriam was doing a hand stand. She lifted up one hand a blew the crowd a kiss. She did a nother roll and gracefully slid off of the flank of Stitch striking one last pose. 

Some of the crowd started clapping. Stitch came over and received pats on his neck for being a good boy.  
Matthew was speechless at the display of athleticism and horsemanship. Clayton was trying his best to scowl and failing spectacularly. Aly was shaking his head. "Miriam wins... again "


	5. Baby goats are trouble makers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew just wants to finish cleaning Eva's hooves. Smith wants to continue to use his new perch. 
> 
> Thank you Amaronith for the prompt.

"There you are Asshole" Clayton said coming into the barn.

"Why 'Hello' to you too Clay." Matthew said sounding almost deadpan.

"Not you. Him!" Clayton said. 

The soft rustle of fabric gave the impression that Clayton was pointing at something. Matthew was in the middle of cleaning Eva's hooves and couldn't see Clayton's gesture. Matthew did know, despite the pretending otherwise, who Clayton was talking to.

"Can you move him please. His hooves are murder on my back." Matthew said as he finished with the hoof he was working on. " If you don't I will have to do an awkward shuffle to Eva's next leg and I'd rather not subject myself to that level of humiliation."

Clayton backed out a laugh and walked towards Matthew. "Smith I swear you and your brother are nothing but trouble." Clayton said as he picked up the baby goat off of Matthew's back.

Matthew sighed and straightened up to his full height. "Thanks" he said while stretching. "He's been up there the last 10 minutes. I can feel the bruises forming already." 

"No problem." Clayton said. He was now shooing the little trouble maker out of the barn, scolding the little goat the whole time. "I think I have some Mineral Ice in the first aid kit if you would like some." He said walking back over to Matthew and his horse.

"Please."

"Got it." Clayton said after a minute of digging in the first aid kit. "Do you want me to put it on for you?"

"If you don't mind."

"I wouldn't have offered if I minded. Shirt off." 

Matthew undid the buttons of his flannel and tossed it so it was laying across Eva's neck. He then pulled off the shirt he had on underneath it. Clayton did his best not to stare. He knew that Matthew was tall and strong but seeing him without his shirt was something else. He looked like he was solid muscle. There was a tattoo on his right shoulder blade and a couple scars littering his back. Clayton repressed the urge to trace them with his fingers. Instead he applied the gel to Matthew's lower back and where he saw bruises starting to form.

Matthew hissed at the cool sensation of the gel, then sighed as it started to do its job. Clayton's strong calloused hands felt good on his back but he wasn't about to vocalize it. Too soon claytons hands moved away from his back.

"Thanks" Matthew said a little more gruffly than he intended. He put his shirt back on but left the flannel where it was.

"Not a problem. Just one question though. Why didn't you just stand up and try to dislodge the little shit that way?"

"I tried that. He just climbed higher and was perched on my shoulders there for a moment. He wouldn't get down so my back seemed like it was the better option." Matthew said looking down.

Clayton was trying to suppress a smile at the mental image Matthew had just given him, when Aly burst into the barn.

"Clayton you have to see what the security cameras got! Smith was climbing all over Matty like the man was a tree. Best thing I've fucking seen in a while." Aly said brandishing his phone at Clayton. Matthew hung his head in embarrassment and went back to grooming Eva

"Oh hey Matthew! Didn't see ya there. Harder to recognize you without a goat climbing all up on you." Aly laughed  
He only laughed harder when Matthew lifted up a middle finger over the horse's back in Aly's direction.

"Matthew didn't anyone tell you that you are supposed to wave with all of your fingers?" Clayton chided.

Matthew moved his hand and flipped Clayton off as well.


	6. When 4h girls attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the 4h girls go on feral braiding sprees. Noone is safe.
> 
> This one was inspired by something that happened to one of the wranglers I worked with at a horse camp many years ago.

Matthew had spent a quiet day doing chores when his phone rang 

"Hello?" 

"Hey Matt. It's Aly,I got a question for ya." 

"Go ahead."

"Can some of the 4H girls practice their braids on Eva? They are quickly running out of willing volunteers." Aly said, a smile evident in his voice. 

"Now why do I feel like there's a story behind that last part? And yes the girls can braid Eva's mane and tail." 

"Lets just say if you're bored this afternoon or ain't got anything better to do, you may as well come on down to the ranch." Aly said before yelling "Mr. Mason said yes " 

Muffled squeals of joy could be heard on the other end of the phone. 

"I'll be over in a bit then. Want me to bring anything?" 

"Just something to drink. Clayton had said something about grillin tonight but I haven't seen him in a bit." 

\----- 

Aly wasn't lying when he had said that 4H girls were running out of hair to braid. Nearly every horse, pony and donkey had braids in their manes and or tail. Matthew was all but swarmed when he got out of the truck. 

"Aww your hair isn't long enough either. " one said petulant sounding preteen.

"Sorry?" Matthew said, shrugging. The girls went off to find their next volunteer. Two of them seemed like they were going to try to hunt Clayton down. 

Matthew approached the wrap around porch of the little house on the property. Miriam, Arabella and Joanie all had braids woven into their hair. Miriam had an intritricate series of braids that made her look like that one lady from Game of Thrones. Arabella had a viking style of braids while Joanie had 2 french braids with ribbons and flowers woven in.  
Aly was sitting on the railing while the women were on the wooden porch swing. 

"You get swarmed?" 

" For a moment. They were disappointed when my hair wasn't long enough." 

"Sounds about right. Some of the girls still trying to find Clayton?" 

"Yeah actually. Isn't he here? I saw his jeep when I pulled in." 

"Oh I'm sure he's somewhere on the property. He vanished right after they started braiding each other's hair. Apparently he didn't want to be involved this time" 

"This time?" Matthew asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Every few months or before big horse shows, some of the 4h girls go on braiding binges to perfect their technique. Last time 4 girls sat on Clayton's back and braided his hair. The picture was the ranch Christmas card last year. "  
They all laughed a bit when Joanie pulled out her phone to show Matthew the picture 

A moment later Miriam's phone chimed. She laughed louder "Well he's close enough to hear our conversation, since he just told me to fuck off" 

"Should I go see the damage done to my horse?" Matthew asked. 

"Don't worry sugar, she is still beautiful" 

Matthew made his way up to Eva's stall. Joanie was right, Eva was still pretty as ever. The girls had done some kind of waterfall braid with blue and purple ribbons woven into her mane. Her tail had a single tiny braid that wrapped around the rest of her tail.

It was beautiful work. Matthew told the girls this and reminded them to take the braids out before they left for the day so that dreads didn't develop in her mane and tail. 

Matthew was halfway back to the house when he saw a flurry of motion out of the corner of his eye. Clayton had been moving tree to tree in an effort to get to the barn. At some point in his journey he had dropped his hat. Being.. well, Clayton. He had dropped down to get it. He was almost immediately ambushed by 3 girls who started combing out his shoulder length hair and started to argue amongst themselves about what kind of braid to do in Clayton's hair. 

After much deliberation they decided on 2 fishtail braids. Matthew winced internally. He remembered from growing up with sisters just how long fishtail braids take to do.. Clayton was going to be there awhile. 

Clayton had mostly given up his attempts to escape. That changed when Whitney and Celine pulled up. 

"Hey Miriam. I got the supplies you wanted" Celine called

"Hand em over to one of the girls if you don't mind sugar." 

"Okay" Whitney shrugged walking over to group that had swarmed the rancher.

"Why did you need hair extensions anyways?" Celine asked. 

That question was soon answered when they heard Clayton's exclamation of "Oh hell no!" 

He was now struggling harder while still making an effort to not hurt the kids. His head popped up about the kids'. Clayton made desperate eye contact with Matthew.  
"Help me" he croaked.

Matthew pushed off the railing he had been leaning against and made his way over. He did his best to keep a straight face at the ridiculous sight before him. Clayton was pinned down by 3. One was combing out and sectioning his hair and 2 were preparing clip in extensions. This was going to be interesting that's for sure 

Clayton was relieved to see Matthew walking over to rescue him. These girls were tough as nails and determined. He was also greatly outnumbered. Matthew's face was hard to read as he squatted down in front of Clayton and his hairstylists. Matthew's lips quirked up a little on one side into a smirk as he brushed a loose strand out of Clayton's face. He almost winked before looking up at the girls and giving a wide smile.  
" Do you ladies need help keeping him still?" Matthew asked. 

\----- 

"Hate you" 

"No you dont" 

"Pretty su- ow fuck. Pretty sure I do."

Clayton was pouting sitting on a stool. Matthew stood behind him undoing the braids and removing the extensions, ribbons and beads from the mess of hair. Joanie and Miriam were cooking up some burgers on the grill and Arabella and Aly were rounding up the last of the kids and making sure they got picked up by their parents. 

"First you fuckin' betray me." Clayton went on "Ow! Now you're ripping out my hair." 

"It wouldn't hurt, if you would just stay still." Matthew said evenly. "And besides you made those kids day with how pretty your hair turned out" 

Clayton grumbled a string of mumbled profanities. 

"What was that?" Matthew asked.

"I said thanks for detailing this mess." 

"I'm not sure you did but you're welcome Clayton. I have 2 sisters. This was a common thing growing up." Matthew said smiling. "Okay that's the last of it" Matthew added, putting everything in a bag .

"Thanks. Even though this was your fault." Clayton groused as he walked into the house. 

Matthew went around to see how the food was coming. Miriam and Joanie smiled at him. "Get everything out of Clayton's head?" 

"Yeah" 

"Even the glitter?" 

Matthew smiled and ran a hand up the back of his neck. "Well... No. Didn't know how to bring that one up." 

Joanie laughed "I'm sure he will figure it out eventually. "

A startled yelp and then more cursing could be heard from inside the house. Matthew, Miriam and Joanie all started giggling. 

"See. told you."


	7. Blog post

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clayton has been tasked with writing some bios about some of the animals that call Twin Revolver Ranch home. Arabella needs to do some heavy edits to the post.
> 
> Thanks for the great prompt Amaronith!
> 
> If you have any prompts you'd like me to do, feel free to post them in the comments.

Clayton scowled at his ancient laptop. This stupid thing was taking forever to fire up. He didn't want to do this fucking blog post anyways. 

Arabella and Miriam had come up with an idea that might get the ranch more business. He was supposed to write a little bit about some of the animals that live at Twin Pistol Ranch. 

Once the computer finally was ready, Clayton got to work. He decided to start with the baby goats. 

\------ 

"Oh my god Clayton! You can't post that on the website!" Arabella scolded. She had come over to give the miniature ponies their annual check up. While she was there, Clayton had asked her to proofread the animal bios he had written. 

"The hell I can't. It's the damn truth." Clayton snapped back. 

"These two adorable little shit heads are called Smith and Wesson. They are the biggest pains in my ass next to our riding instructor, Mr Aloysius Fogg. Their only redeeming factors are that they are cute and named after my second favorite brand of firearm." Arabella read in a disappointed tone. 

"Tell me I'm wrong." Clayton said. 

Arabella continued to read over the bios. All of them would have to be rewritten. Well except for one. 

"I'm going to have to make heavy edits to these before they are suitable enough to post." Arabella said. She started typing and editing out all the profanities that littered the post. 

"The one about Gemma is accurate, but it would be suicide to post it." She said before reading it aloud "If looks could kill, I'd be dead in a ditch somewhere. This lovely lady belongs to Deadwood's infamous Mr Swearingen. If she could talk, I feel like Gemma and Al would have the same vocabulary. (They already have similar enough personalities) I'm not 100% sure this animal has never killed anyone." 

Clayton only shrugged. "It was all I could think of" 

"The only one I don't have to make changes to is Eva's. ' Lady Evangeline, or Eva for short, is the newest resident on the ranch. Her and her owner moved up here from Colorado a few months back. A stunning blue roan mare standing at just over 15 hand high. She has a midnight black mane and tail and one of the loveliest coats I've ever seen. If her looks don't win you over, her personality certainly will. Shy at first, but once you earn her trust, she is one of the friendliest horses here. Smart as a whip too. Trails, dressage, barrel racing... This beauty can do it all. She has definitely been trained and treated well by her owner.'" Arabella shot Clayton a look over the computer screen. "So tell me Mr Sharpe. Is it the horse or the owner you carry a torch for?" 

Clayton flipped her off. "Oh fuck off. Eva is amazing." He stood up and started walking towards the door. 

"Still doesn't answer my question Clayton." Arabella called.

"Fuck off" Clayton said blushing. He pulled his hat lower and slammed the door before stomping towards the barn.


	8. Dot the pony likes music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dot will only stand still to be brushed if you sing to her.  
> Clayton has a nice voice.   
> Matthew may die of embarrassment   
> Katy is super helpful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is 'I will always return' from the Spirit: stallion of the Cimarron 
> 
> If you have a prompt or idea for this au feel free to post it in the comments

It was quiet on the ranch when Matthew pulled up. Well quieter than usual, it is never truly quiet at Twin Revolver Ranch. There were a couple people practicing barrel racing in the outdoor arena. Most of the residents of the ranch were enjoying a calm fall day. Aly was asleep on the porch swing. Matthew was almost inside the barn when he heard a voice. He couldn't make out who it was from where he stood, but Matthew could tell that the owner of the voice was male and that they were singing.

"I hear the wind call my name.. the sounds that lead me home again. sparks up the fire, a flame that still burns. to you i will always return."

Matthew stopped short at the sight before him. Clayton was crouched down and brushing out the smallest of the three miniature ponies, Dot. She was stamping one of her hooves.

"Oh hush you. It isn't my fault that you got all these twigs and such in your mane. Now hold still,"

Dot threw her head up, snorted and stomped her little hoof again.

Matthew leaned against the door of the barn and crossed his arms. The scene in front of him was too cute to interrupt. 

"I know darlin'. I know. Now lets see, where was I?" Clayton asked Dot. It seems like he didn't realize that Matthew was there, He hummed a few bars and then started to sing again.

" .. I know the road is long, but where you are is home" As he sang the word 'home' he booped Dot on the nose. "wherever you stay, I'll find the way..."

Matthew was so absorbed in watching Clayton with the little pony, that he hadn't heard Katy approaching.  
"Whatcha doin' Rev?" She whispered softly from right behind him.

Matthew jumped. His shoulder hitting the metal door of the barn, which resulted in a loud sound that spooked both Dot and Clayton. Dot reared, startling clayton so that he fell backwards on his ass. Clayton immediately started soothing Dot. Afterwards he looked around and saw Matthew standing there blushing furiously and Katy standing next to him unaffected.

"How long have y'all been fuckin standin there?" Clayton asked gruffly. He stood and started brushing the dirt from his jeans.

Matthew had opened his mouth to apologize but was quickly cut off by Katy saying "Long enough that he's learned you little secret Sharpe. You sing to the ponies"

She walked into the barn to a stall at the other end. That left the two men and a disgruntled pony all staring awkwardly at each other.

"I do apologize." Matthew said earnestly. " I never heard her coming"

"BECAUSE HE WAS STARING AT THE SOFTEST COWBOY THIS SIDE O' THE MISSISSIPPI" Katy helpfully yelled. 

"I'm going to grab Eva now."  
"I'm going to put this one back"

They had both spoken at the same time. Both men just kinda nodded and walked their separate ways. Each too wrapped up in their own embarrassment to notice the other's blushing.

Matthew decided to saddle Eva in her stall instead of the hallway like space that ran the entirety of the barn. He was walking Eva out towards the arena when Katy popped up next to him. 

"Not that I blame you for looking, but ya might want to be more aware of your surroundin's" she flipped something into the air and kept walking. Matthew caught it on reflex. It was a can of chew. He moved to put it in his pocket when he realized that this was his can of chew. His can of chew that Katy had taken from his pocket without him even noticing.

"Katy!" Matthew said sounding scandalized. 

Right before she left the barn, Katy turned and winked at him. A smirk on her lips and the slightest bulge in one cheek.


End file.
